


he says he will get the stars from the sky

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Stargazing, just soft chansung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: “You know, the way I love you…” he trails off, but he clearly has more to say so Chan waits for him to collect his thoughts. “It’s… Are you a nine? Because I’m the only one you need.”Or Jisung takes Chan stargazing, but the only stars he sees are the ones in Chan's eyes
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	he says he will get the stars from the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/gifts).



> hi eden :3 i stole one of the prompts/ideas from the queerplatonic chansung series to use here instead, i hope you don't mind <3
> 
> also, i wrote this entire thing while only listening to conversations in the dark by john legend on loop - i'm not saying you Have to, but you should for sure listen to it while reading
> 
> the title comes from one version of translation of the lyrics of pporappippam by sunmi

They’re staying in a little rental lodge on the outskirts of the small town rather than in a hotel this time. There’s actually two of the lodges, so the managers and other staff are staying in one of them, while the members have the other for themselves.

Jisung has been sitting on the couch by the fireplace, waiting for Chan to get back from his midnight swim in the nearby lake. All the others have already gone to sleep, and something about the air around him makes Jisung feel some kind of way. There’s something special about the night when everyone is asleep, when you realise that you’re the only one awake.

Somewhere on the other side of the earth, Seoul is bustling with life, but in this little corner of the earth it’s just him and Chan. It reminds him of when they were trainees, of the time before the others joined the company, of when it was just him and Chan. The two of them against the world.

Jisung looks up at the sound of the door closing and catches Chan’s eyes. His hair is still dripping, and he’s only wearing his swimming trunks, with the towel thrown over his shoulders.

“Ah, you’re still awake,” Chan says, his voice low to not disturb the others.

“Yeah,” Jisung answers, in the same low voice, “I wanted to make sure you got back safe.”  _ And I want some time together, just the two of us, _ he doesn’t say.

Chan chuckles slightly awkwardly, rubbing his neck. “Ah, I just wanted something to distract my thoughts, you know how it is…”

Chan trails off, but Jisung knows what he means, and he knows that Chan knows he knows that without him having to say anything. They both do it, getting hung up on thoughts of how they could have done things better. The only difference is that Chan will always be perfect in Jisung’s eyes.

When Jisung notices that Chan starts heading towards the bathroom he shoots up from the couch and whisper-shouts, “Wait!”

Chan turns around, one eyebrow raised in question. But Jisung didn’t think this far ahead, he only knows that he wants to spend more of these late night hours together with Chan. And the sky is perfectly clear outside.

“Do you want to stargaze with me?”

Chan looks startled for a moment before a soft smile forms on his lips. “Let me just shower and get dressed first?”

Jisung nods, and watches as Chan walks away.

When Chan gets out of the shower, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, Jisung is standing by the front door with an armful of blankets and a small container of what has to be Felix’s brownies.

Chan had planned to do some work after his swim, and they should both go to sleep because they need to get up early tomorrow (today), but there’s not really anything Chan would rather do in this moment than watch the stars with Jisung.

Chan takes his phone and a small speaker with him from his room when discarding the towel before joining Jisung. The other looks tired, but also radiating, and Chan realises how much he’s missed these little moments, when it’s just him and Jisung. They used to have them so often before when they were trainees, before the rest of the members joined them, but Chan wouldn’t trade this for the world.

He’ll just have to remember to make time for moments like this with Jisung when they get back to Seoul.

They walk a bit away from the lodges, to a low stone wall with sheep peacefully grazing on the other side. Jisung sets down the blankets and Chan helps him spread one out so they can sit down, leaning against the wall. The stones are a little cold, and Chan notices Jisung shivering in his thin t-shirt for a moment. Before Jisung can say anything Chan reaches for one of the other blankets and drapes it over both of their shoulders.

They sit together and eat the brownies for a while, Jisung looking up at the stars while Chan is busy looking at something else.

“I wish we could do this more often,” Jisung murmurs. He’s still looking up at the stars, but Chan is busy watching the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks when he blinks.

“Watching the stars?” Chan asks, even though he knows that Jisung means the two of them spending time together.

Jisung chuckles, the sound ringing like bells in the air around them, and turns his head to meet Chan’s eyes. “Do you remember when we were trainees and would lay awake at night to talk about just anything?”

Chan nods, searching for something in Jisung’s eyes. They’re glittering like the stars in the sky, and the only thing Chan can find is warmth and love.

“Yeah,” Chan answers, turning to look up at the stars. “I kinda miss these little moments together.”

Jisung hums next to him and shifts slightly on the blanket. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

He has to be talking about the stars, but when Chan turns to him, Jisung is already looking at Chan. There’s a slight flush over his cheeks, but it could just be because of the chilly air, or maybe it’s just a figment of Chan’s imagination.

He can feel heat creep up to his own ears, so he turns to his phone and says, “Hey, what do you think about music?” Before Jisung can even have an opportunity to answer, Chan connects his phone to the speaker and starts playing one of his playlists with softer songs.

The music fills the air around them, and for a moment Chan feels like he’s in a bubble where the only things that exist are him, Jisung, and the music.

He finds himself standing up and stretching his hand down for Jisung to take. “Dance with me?”

Several expressions flicker over Jisung’s face before he takes Chan’s hand and lets himself be pulled upright. Their hands settle in on each other on instinct, like all the other times they have slow-danced together before. There’s something special about today, far away from home, alone under the stars.

A few moments into the dance Jisung leans forward and rests his head against Chan’s shoulder. Chan in turn pulls him a little closer, securing his arms around Jisung’s back as they slowly sway together.

“Hyung.” It’s not more than a whisper of a breath against Chan’s skin, but Chan hears it because he always hears Jisung.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Chan’s breath catches in his chest and his arms instinctively tighten around Jisung. “I love you too, Sungie.”

Jisung lets out a content sigh, and his arms snake around Chan so that they’re both hugging each other. It’s almost too close to be able to continue dancing, but Chan continues to carefully sway them in time with the music.

Right as the song ends and the notes of the next song starts, Jisung pulls himself closer so that his face is tucked into the crook of Chan’s neck.

He says, “Hyung,” again, but this time Chan waits for him to continue.

“You know, the way I love you…” he trails off, but he clearly has more to say so Chan waits for him to collect his thoughts. “It’s… Are you a nine? Because I’m the only one you need.”

The pick up line doesn’t register fully in Chan’s mind for a few moments, but when it does his cheeks and ears flush red, and he almost trips over a tuft of grass. A sound like a dying animal tears from his throat, as if he’s keyboard smashing, but in real life.

“Jisung-” Chan manages to force out before he clams up again.

Jisung giggles against his neck, clearly delighted. “Did I fluster you, hyung?”

Chan could almost believe that that was all Jisung aimed for, if not for the fact that he’s still hiding his face. If he really only wanted to fluster Chan he would have leaned back so he could  _ see _ it happen.

“Sungie,” Chan says, keeping his voice soft, “do you mean that?”

Instantly Jisung stops giggling. One of his hands tightens in the fabric of Chan’s shirt, but he doesn’t say anything.

It tells Chan everything he needs to know.

“Sungie,” he says again, this time pulling back just far enough that he can make Jisung look at him, “Only if I can call you mine.”

Jisung’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion, and Chan can’t help but to reach up and poke them. The wrinkles instantly smooth out as Jisung relaxes his expression. “Hyung, you want to be mine?”

Chan can’t help the affectionate smile that breaks out on his face, and he glances down at Jisung’s lips with a sudden urge to kiss them.

And then suddenly they are kissing, their lips gracing for just a few seconds before the pressure is gone. Chan opens his eyes, not even having realised he closed them in the first place, and finds Jisung’s face just a few centimeters from his own.

“Oh,” they breathe out at the same time, sending them both into giggles almost instantly.

Jisung can’t believe that worked that well, that Chan actually… There is love and adoration in Chan’s eyes as Jisung leans in for another kiss. His lips are soft and taste like chocolate and Jisung just wants  _ more. _

Chan pulls back with a giggle after a few more moments of Jisung trying to get him to part his lips. “Sungie,” he giggles, “take your time. We don’t need to hurry.”

“But, hyung,” Jisung whines, because Chan doesn’t get it. It might be Sunday tomorrow (today) but they still have things they need to do, and there’s only a few more days before they’re to return to Seoul and their regular schedule. When will they have time for moments like this when they’re back in the dorm with the rest of the boys? When will there be time for Chan and Jisung to just  _ be, _ to just be Chan and Jisung rather than Bang Chan and Han?

“I know, Sungie,” Chan murmurs and leans forward for a brief kiss. “I know.” The sigh he lets out tells Jisung more than a hundred words ever could, and he realises that Chan knows just as well as him that this moment is special.

Jisung kisses him again, because he can’t get enough of it, and Chan doesn’t stop him this time.

The chillyness of the air and the fact that they’re only wearing t-shirts get to them eventually though. Jisung shivers, realising that they’ll have to get back inside now. He doesn’t want to, because it means this moment will be over too soon.

“It’s okay,” Chan says, as if he realises just what Jisung is thinking. “We can maybe…” He trails off, seeming uncertain. Jisung grabs his hands and pulls them against his chest, over where his heart is still beating widely.

“You could come with me to my room and we can share the bed.” Chan looks so insecure, as if Jisung maybe doesn’t want to. But he absolutely does, so he nods his head before Chan can think to take it back. And maybe Jisung happens to know that Changbin, who shares the room with Chan, snuck off to Felix and Hyunjin’s room earlier in the evening.

“Oh, okay then,” Chan says, blushing a pretty pink again. “I think I can maybe leave a note asking if we can sleep in a little tomorrow. I don’t think we have any early schedules.”

“Oh?” Jisung raises one eyebrow, teasing Chan. “Is our great, big leader trying to skip out on responsibilities?”

Chan lets out another sound as if he’s keyboard smashing in real life and gently pushes Jisung. And yet he makes sure that Jisung can’t get far and pulls him in close again. “Are you saying you don’t want to sleep in tomorrow?”

Jisung sputters and hurries to shake his head no. “Hyung! You know I of course want to sleep in!”

“Oh is that so?” Chan teases, slinging an arm around Jisung’s shoulders so he can pull him with him. He’s already gathered all the blankets, so Jisung hurries to grab the box of brownies before Chan can pull him away fully.

They almost trip over the threshold, and so they stumble inside giggling, trying to hush each other so they won’t wake up any of the others.

And Jisung is happy. Because they can find moments like these anytime; Moments where they’re brushing their teeth side by side. Moments where they’re giggling quietly as they climb into bed.

Moments where they press kisses against the other’s face as they say good night, curled around each other under the same blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt @ [bangpeachchan](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan)


End file.
